


do you remember (not a cloud in the sky)

by humanluke



Series: 70s AU [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael tries to learn to rollerskate.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: 70s AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	do you remember (not a cloud in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again fourth time this weekend! i am on a roll folks. this one is based off of the prompt "really? do i look stupid?" from [emily](http://pixiegrl.tumblr.com)! thank you as always to [brooke](http://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com) my wife for proofreading for me and [molly](http://staticsounds.tumblr.com) for indulging my 70s themed picnic search. 
> 
> title is from 'september' by earth wind and fire!
> 
> enjoy!

“Fucking damn it!”

Michael was on his ass for probably the fourth time in the last ten minutes, and he was getting all kinds of looks from other people here at the park. He blushes a little bit, feeling embarrassed with all of these eyes on him, trying to push himself back up to his feet as best he can with the skates on. He stumbles a little bit, nearly falling over again, feeling a pair of arms around his middle helping him up. 

“You’re getting the hang of it,” Luke says gently, grin on his face. Michael looks over his shoulder at him, almost incredulous. 

“Really? Do I look stupid?” he asks, tone a little short. Luke’s face falls a little bit, and Michael scrambles to find the right words to fix it. “I’m sorry, I just… you don’t have to lie to me. I know I fucking suck.” Luke presses a kiss to Michael’s temple, soft and fleeting before he pulls back a little bit. 

“Not a lie,” he says. “You’re already standing up straight without falling straight over. A good sign!” Michael lets out a nervous laugh, shaking his head a little bit as he does his best to keep his balance. 

“I look like a fool, trying to learn how to skate in the middle of the park at my age,” he sighs a little bit. Luke reaches over and takes his hand into his own, squeezing a little bit with a soft smile as he helps keep Michael upright. 

“You look cute,” Luke reassures, grinning over at him. Michael just scowls a little bit. “We can stop for a little while if you want. Wait for the midday crowd to die down if it makes you more comfortable. I packed us a picnic.” Michael looks at him with a soft grin. 

“Eating sounds fucking amazing right now,” he says. “As does getting these skates off.” Luke laughs a little bit, squeezing his hand encouragingly. He knows that Michael’s trying, he really is, and that’s what matters most to him. That he’s putting in the effort. Luke just gestures to the curb, letting go of Michael’s hand to sit down and take off his own skates.

“You’ve earned a break,” he says with a smile. Michael sighs with relief, making it onto his ass with minimal effort as he leans forward and unlacing his skates. Luke laughs lightly, and Michael smiles at the sound as he pulls them off with a sigh, falling back onto the grass. 

“Much better,” he says with a little bit of a grin. Luke laughs again as he falls back onto the grass as well, smiling over to Michael as he reaches over and takes his hand again, squeezing slightly. “Come on, Luke, let’s go have some food.” 

“Fine,” he hums. “But after we eat, you gotta lay in the grass with me!” Michael smiles a little bit at how earnest Luke is about it, pulling his long limbs up off the ground and grabbing his skates. Michael follows suit, trailing behind Luke to the little picnic area he had set up where their basket was and the sneakers they’d worn to walk here. He plops down onto the blanket, stretching out a little bit as Luke sits down across from him.

“What did you bring good?” he hums, leaning back on his hands. Luke just smiles as he opens up the basket, pulling out two bottles of Kool-Aid, a bag of chips, some crackers and cheese, some cut watermelon, and some pre-made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He sets them all out between the two of them, looking over to Michael excitedly. 

“I was going to make pasta salad, but I got distracted when making the pasta,” he says sheepishly, running his fingers through his curls. “And I _tried_ to cut the watermelon myself, but Calum caught me and stopped me before I cut any of my fingers off. I did make the sandwiches and the Kool-Aid, though!” Michael smiles at Luke across the blanket from him, leaning over the spread and kissing him. 

“It’s absolutely perfect,” he hums against his mouth, sitting back in his spot. Luke beams at him, stars in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks as he hands Michael his sandwich. 

“Seedless jelly, just for you,” he says with a smile. Michael takes it from him with another smile, unwrapping it easily. 

“Not a fluffernutter, but it’ll do,” he says with a shrug as he takes a bite. Luke cocks his head a little bit, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“What’s a fluffernutter?” he asks, taking a bite of his own sandwich. Michael nearly chokes on his bite of PB&J, having to take a moment to look at him incredulously. 

“You west coasters are seriously deprived,” he says with a shake of his head. “It’s peanut butter and marshmallow fluff. A staple in my home growing up.” Luke makes a face as he takes another bite of his sandwich. 

“Sounds terrible.” Michael makes an offended face. “I’d try it for you, though.” 

“If we ever make it to the east coast, I’ll make sure you get to try one,” he promises, taking a drink of his Kool-Aid. 

They sit there making idle chit chat as they finish off their sandwiches, and Michael insists on opening up the watermelon and offering Luke a piece. That turns into a whole thing, feeding each other bites of watermelon as they lay back on the blanket and look up at the sky, watching the clouds roll across the blue sky. 

“You know, I’m really glad I decided to move across the country,” Michael muses after a little while, looking over to Luke who’s lying peacefully on the blanket, golden curls around his head like a halo as he spreads himself over the blanket and grass. 

“Oh yeah?” Luke muses, offering Michael another piece of watermelon. Michael takes it into his mouth, nodding as he licks the juice off of his red-stained lips. “Why’s that?”

“I never would have met you,” he says dreamily, smiling over at him. Luke blushes a little bit, sitting up enough to toss their things into the basket so he can scoot closer to Michael, ducking his head against his shoulder and not caring who saw. 

“Well, I’m glad you came here too,” he says softly. “You’ve made me a better person, I think. I didn’t think anyone could have ever loved me. But then I met you, and you changed my perspective on… everything.” Michael smiles as he presses a kiss into Luke’s curls. 

“Well, I’m glad we found each other,” he says easily, looking back up at the sky easily, rubbing his hand along Luke’s back. 

“Me too,” Luke hums softly. “Ready for more skating now?” Michael sighs with a shake of his head, but smiles softly at Luke.

“For you? Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
